Sick
by Angel of Death's sister
Summary: What happens when Yugioh, Yugioh GX, and Yugioh 5D's characters live together? What happens when a few get sick? up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

He only had to sneeze once, just once, to let the others know he was sick. He had been sick for a few days now, and had been carefully conceling it, but he blew it when he sneezed, while walking by Johan's room. "Yusei, you feel alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You just-" Johan got up from his bed just them and walked over to Yusei, inspecting the other boy carefully, before shooting his one hand to the other's forehead.

"Joha-" Yusei stopped his sentance aburtly, when he felt a nice, cool hand on his forehead, causing him to gasp in relief.

"I kew it! You have a fever!"

"I. Am. Fine." Johan knew better, he grabbed the blacknette's hads and ently guided him back to bed.

"Sleep, now."

"But-"

"_NOW_"

"*wimpers* O-ok, J-jo-kun"

"I'll go tell the others that you have fallen ill, I'll come back in about two hours to check on you."

"Ok."

-1 hour later-

"YUSEI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP?"

Yusei stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around only to see Atem standing right by the garage door.

"N-nothing, nothing at all."

"Then why are you in the _GARAGE_ exactly?"

"I was just grabbing my laptop, and getting a glass of water."

"BED, NOW."

"Ok, just let me get-"

"I'll grab them, just go back to bed, before Johan catches you out of bed."

Yusei shot out of the garage and into his room, Atem only chuckled, and grabbed the water glass, along with the laptop.

- 30 min later-

Johan was humming happily while making lunch for eveyone, soup and a burger for yusei, fried shrimp and potatoes for everyone else.

"JOHAN-KUN!"

Johan didn't have to turn around to know who the owner of the voice was, it was none other than his best friend, Judai Yuki.

"Yes, Ju?"

"**YOU'RE COOKING FRIED SHRIMP! ****I-LOVE-YOU****!" **Judai said as he glomped Johan like there was no tomarrow.

"Ju, can you get off me, so I can cook?"

"OH! Sorry!"

-half an hour later-

"Thank you, Jo. It looks delicious."

"You're welcome, Yus."

Johan sat down on the bed and watched as yusei sipped a bit of the broth from the soup, but touched nothing else.

"Yus? You haven't touched your burger."

"Sorry, I'm just not very hungry right now."

Johan smiled, and shook his head a bit.

"Well...do you want more water?"

Johan asked as he picked up the tray and glass.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Need anything else? Why doncha see everyone? Would that help?"

"I gue-"

Johan looked back at Yusei, and frowned, he had fallen asleep while talking.

Johan carefully balanced the tray on one hand, so he could feel the other teen's

forehead and sighed in relief, his fever was going down.

"Sleep well, Yusei"

Johan quietly left the room and shut the door, only to see Judai walking towrds him.

"Jo!"

"SHUSH! He finally asleep, Ju."

"Sorry, Jo-kun. I didn't know..."

"*sigh*I know, I know."

"How is he?"

"Better, his fever's went down."

"Thaz good...umm Jo?"

"Yes?"

Judai looked down, and blushed a little.

"Do you mind if I go take a nap, I'm kinda tired."

"Sure."

Angel&Death: We'll update more soon, well if we get at least 10 reviews that is.

Yusei: You two are evil...

Angel&Death: We know!

Johan: *Sigh* You could at least_ try_ to be nice, ya know.

Death: *Grabs Judai and whispers some thing in his ear*

Judai: *Smiles evily, and grabbs a chain-saw, looking at everyone but Angel, and Death, and runs after Yusei and Johan whith the chainsaw*

Johan&Yusei: *running for their life* WHY? PUT DOWN THE CHAINSAW, JUDAAAAAAAAAI!

Judai: *Stopps a second, before shaking his head and going back to running*

Angel: R&R while I stop Judai from killing someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel&Death: A special thanks to everyone who reviewed...

Angel: Heya everyone!

Death: The nutt-bag here *Points at Angel* Broke her wrist!

Angel: I'M NOT A NUTT-BAG!

Judai: *Sighs* R&R, Angel&Death own nothing, exce-oh, wait...Angel ate all of that...

Johan: READ!

786_II_O

_890-Judai's Dream-890_

_Johan was sitting there watching him, Judai, sleep, holding a chainsaw! Creepy... "Ju? Judai? Wake up! JUDAI! WAKE UP!"_

_890-Out of dream-890_

Judai snapped himself awake. 'So it was just a dream...'

Johan looked at Judai curiously. "Judai, are you feeling alright?" Johan asked, helping the brunette stand.

Judai nodded, wondering how he got on the floor. "How did I get on the floor?" Judai asked, looking at the blunette's mesmerising green eyes.

Johan frowned a bit, before placing a cool hand onto the other's forehead. "You have a fever, Ju." Johan plainly said, guiding the brunette back to his room.

-In the livingroom-

Atem walked over to the small boy on the couch, who was currently sleeping. "Yugi? Abou? You awake?" Atem asked, nealing in front of Yugi. Yugi responded by opening his eyes a bit, and glomping Atem.

"Yugi..." Atem said, smiling at the smaller's adorable antics.

Yusei slipped in, heading towrds the garage, wearing his normal outfit, and he _almost _didn't get caught, but he sneezed.

Atem put Yugi down, and turned towrds the blacknette. "Yusei! What're you doing up?" Atem demanded, grabbing Yusei's arm.

Yusei turned back towrds Atem, and sighed. Atem pulled Yusei back to his room, and shut him in there, before going back to his adorable hikari.

"Atem?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"My head hurts..." Yugi said, while Atem scooped him up, and carried him back to there shared room. "Anything else hurt, Yugi?" Atem asked, looking back down at his hikari, who weakly shook his head.

786_II_O

Angel: *HUgs Yugi tightly* NO! You can't be sick!

Death: Spoilers...

Johan: Aww, who cares?

Readers: WE DO!

Judai: I do too.

Atem: Me too.

Yugi: C-can't b-breathe.

Death: *Pries Yugi out of Angel's arms* I do.

Angel: *Cries*

Everyone but Angel: R&R!


End file.
